


Mark and Jack + egos truth or dare

by Alexicuss



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicuss/pseuds/Alexicuss
Summary: The title says it allAlso no update schedule





	1. Ummmm ask us shit

 

Me: Hi ask us shit

Jack: yeah this should be fun

Anti: fook this if I currently have no purpose here I'm going to my room.

Dark: I agree with Anti.

Mark: sorry I guess you and I are the only ones excited.      

Others burst into room

Chase: and us.

**Ok ask us shit I board so i write and in the comments what the truths and dares should be**


	2. Anti scares everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It says it all in the title

Psst psst Anti get over here

Anti:What do you want

Ok so you got a dare

Anti: well what is it

You have to scare the ever living shit out of everyone

Anti: all right call everyone into the living room

Ummm why

Anti: you’ll see

Hey everyone come down to the living room

Jack: coming

Mark: right behind him

_ Dark pops into existence _

Chase: coming bro

**Time skip to Everyone’s downstairs brought to you by me**

Dark: what did you want where’s Anti

_ Anti was currently on the ceiling above us invisible _

Anti: RIGHT HERE FUCKERS

He jumped down

Jack: HOLY SHIET

Mark: What the fuck

Chase:  _ jumps into Jackie’s arms Scooby Doo style _

_ Everyone else screams _

Anti: ahahahhahaha  _ Rolling around on the floor laughing _

Dark: What the hell was that

Anti: a dare 

Yep

Dark: Well then I am going back to my room

**Everyone leaves**

  
  


**Well that happened any other tooth so there is a put them in the comments also any grammar or spelling mistakes**


	3. How gay are you all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also from now on questions will be the title name

How gay are you all

Jack: well ummm im umm

Mark: go ahead

Anti: y’all fuckers take to long I’m

Dark: then you go

Anti: fine i’m probably the only gay one here 

Dark: don’t count on that

Anti: wait what

Dark: I said don’t count on that

Anti: no I know what did you mean by that

Dark: but I am gay as well

Chase: ummmm well everyone thinks I’m straight because of… you know her but actually I’m bi

Shneep: I am as vell bisexual

Host: host doesn’t see the point of being sexually attracted to anyone

Dr. Iplier: I agree with host

JJ:  _ signing  _ me too

So you’re all a sexual

Jackie: Gay

Marvin: pansexual

Wilfurd: me to

Why not Jack, Mark what about you

Mark: ummm well I’m uhhh 

Anti: come on the rest of us already went

Jack: I’m gay

Anti: wait what

Jack: yeah I just didn’t say anything

Mark: well that was unexpected

Hold up Mark you still need to go

Mark: well I’m bi

OK wasn’t that hard was it

Jack: hold the fook up Author you still need to go

Oh fine since everyone is so curious I’m pansexual and FTM trans. Now that we have out of the way and keep putting your comments and bye-bye


	4. Dark ignore Wilfurd all day

Ok Dark get your grey demon ass down here

Dark: what could you possibly want

You have a dare 

Dark: All right what is it

You have to know Wilfurd all day

Dark: fine

Wilfurd: did someone mention the great Wilfurd Warfstache. Dark was you, ya ol’ rapscallion.

*me gives Dark a pointed look*

Dark: *walks away*

Wil: ummm Dark hello I’m talking to you

And so the day went dark ignored wil all day 

**End of the day**

Ok dare over

Dark: thank god 

Wil: What dare?

Dark: I was dared to ignore you all day

Wil: ohhhh that’s why you didn’t acknowledge me

Dark: yes and I’m truly sorry

Wil: don’t worry it was all in good fun

Dark: do you forgive me

Wil: of course chap you old dog

Well that was that also all ships are excepted and do you guys want an appearance from Stacy and the kids

Chase: wait what

Anyway keep giving me questions and dates see you next time on truth or dare aaaannnndddd cut


	5. Stacy  Let Chase have the kids

Alright everyone get down Here

*Everyone walks in*

OK we have our next dare

Jack: ohh ohh what is it

Mark: yeah

Actually it’s not for any of you

Chase: wait bro then why are we down here

Well chase it was a dare for someone else

Dark: obviously you said it wasn’t for us

Mark: then what’s the dare and who is it for

Well it was fo-

Chases kids: DADDY

*Everyone turns around*

Chase: wait- what’s- how

*chases kids run into his arms*

The dare was for Stacy to let you have the kids but only for the weekend

Chase: what how the heck did you manage this

Well I had a little help from someone would like to remain anonymous

Chase: thank them for me then

I think they already know

*Chase goes to play with his kids*

*to Anti* thanks for helping with the dare

Anti: whatever he deserves to see his kids and also that bitch Stacy deserved what she got

You didn’t kill her did you

Anti: nah threatened her a bit

Chase: hey Sam, Susie, come meet Alex and the other egos

**Well for the next two tears Sam and Susie will also be here keep up the questions and dares. I will see you in the next chapter Annndddd cut.**


	6. I need questions and dares

Guys I need stuff to write I will write anything kissing, angst, smut I will write anything all ships are welcome and trigger warnings will be at the top of the chapter but I’m bored and I want to write


	7. Sorry

Ok I’ve been busy with a play and with moving so I’m so sorry that I haven’t updated so I will be hopefully updating soon


	8. Sorry

Ok so I’m a minor and that means... school so I haven’t been able to update recently (also I forgot my password) but I’m back so if you guys have any truths or dares please send them over because I have nothing better to do. 


	9. So yeah

**Hi I’m back**

  
  


 Everyone get your asses in here now

Dark: *pops into existence* What now also where have you been.

Chase: yeah we missed you bro

Not important but we have a new truth and dare

Anti:*hanging from the ceiling* ok what is it

Well Who likes who?! What's y'all's favorite flower I dare everyone to kiss their crush if they have one, if not then hug your best friend.

Mark: I like roses *hugs Jack*

Jack: tulips *hugs Mark back*

Dark: well I don’t really know many flowers

Anti: me neither

Dark: so we have to kiss our crush

Yeah that’s what the dare said 

Dark:ok then *kisses Anti*

Anti:*kisses back*

Well that took long enough 

Chase: daisys I don’t really have a crush *huggs jack*

Wilfurd: guns and roses *tries to hug dark*

Dark: don’t touch me 

Shneep: I as well enjoy roses and I don’t have a crush and as much as I hate to admit it *awkwardly hugs dr. Ipliare*

JJ: *signs* daisies *hugs Anti*

Where’s Jackie and Mavin 

*bang bang bang*

Chase: ummmmm

Jackie: *runs down stairs* Mavin sent a spell

**Ok well I’m going to deal with this so I’ll see you in the next chapter annnndddd cut.**


End file.
